Little Changes
by vnynnmrnn
Summary: Hermione is accidentally turned into a child by Neville during Potions, but Hogwarts isn't safe for a muggleborn child to be in with Umbridge taking over. Dumbledore sends Hermione away to be taken care of by Sirius and Remus to protect a secret. Why wasn't she sent to her parents? What secret is Dumbledore keeping? ADOPTED FROM SUNRISESHADES. Eventual Hermione/Theo Implied RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I absolutely loved the story from sunriseshades so when she let people adopt the story I jumped right into it! I have so many ideas for this story so I hope you guys enjoy it. The first few chapters will be sunriseshades', but I just altered some things. This is the first fanfic that I'm writing (well, the first fanfic that I'm writing when I'm not 13)so I wanted to ease into it by having sunriseshades' story as an outline and starter until I get into the feel of writing fanfiction so the first few chapters are her's, not mine. I just changed some things with wording and added a few things, but this is mainly her chapter I just changed it a bit because I don't think I would have been able to write it in a better way than she has already done. Please excuse any errors! Hopefully I'll be able to edit it more thoroughly later on, but for now please excuse them.I'm always open to reviews to improve so hopefully you guys enjoy this type of story like I have!

A/N 2: Once again, thank you to sunrisesshades for allowing me to adopt the story. The original title is Little Hermione, so you guys should read the original if you would like to see the differences I made.

Disclaimer: I'm not Jo, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Potions lessons that involved both Gryffindor and Slytherin students were always tense, and that morning was no different. There seemed to be an invisible line that divided the red and green ties, the only form of communication among the two groups were insults. Therefore, Severus Snape, the Potions Master, had set the fifth years on a task to create an ageing potion that, once taken, should increase one's age by ten years for his own amusement. He did it specifically so he can watch his students squirm at the idea of marrying one of their peers when being forced to face how they will look like when the time comes, and of course to add fuel to the fire of insults the two houses are bound to throw at each other. Severus Snape found comfort in making his students uncomfortable.

"Very well," he stood from his chair and slowly began evaluating the colours forming in the cauldrons, all seemed well.

"Take one spoonful each of the potion to your right, no more or less, unless you desire to be stuck looking twenty-five years your senior," he lied, while an increase in portion would merely increase the affects to twenty-five years rather than ten temporarily, he did not wish to deal with them.

Each student looked at each other waiting for someone to consume it first, with all the courage he had, Neville grabbed a spoonful of the potion Ron made and drank it. Once it morphed his face into an older Neville, the rest of the students felt confident enough to take it themselves, their faces morphing into an older version of themselves. Some started to clap and cheer as their acne disappeared, but the others started to cry in aggravation seeing how many of their acne filled faces were being replaces with fine line wrinkles. Snape was definitely enjoying this, that was until the boy who messed everything up, Neville Longbottom, spoke up.

"Professor," Neville called out nervously. Snape turned on his heel, nose upturned in annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked Neville slowly, watching as Neville cowered down in fear.

"Hermione," Neville started, "she's gone… I-I made her disappear," Neville sputtered out as he tried to look into the eyes of the feared Potions Master.

"Excuse me?!" He demanded sharply, taking long strides to the desk where Neville was, where Hermione should have been.

Snape sensed all the eyes on him, as he approached the table he witnessed none other than Hermione Granger's robes laying in a heap on the stone floor. Snape was at a loss for words. Neville was born to gifted parents, but he was incompetent enough to vanish a girl from an aging potion?

At that moment, a small, solemn whimper was heard coming from the disregarded cloth on the floor, and a lump slowly grew and emerged from the clothing showing a naked child which caused shrieks of laughter from one side of the room. Snape wanted to laugh cruelly at the bazaar situation, however now that Professor Umbridge had been sent from the ministry to spy on Hogwarts he realised it would not be appropriate to be seen amused by this situation.

"Granger," he demanded, as his low voice filled the small girl's ears. "Are you in any pain?"

His worst fears were confirmed when the brunette stared at him in fear, wishing to be hidden by the heaps of clothing on the ground. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming. It seemed that Neville's potion had regressed the swot's mental abilities too. He kneeled down and quickly wrapped the too-bigrobes around the child and guided her towards the direction of the door.

"Silence!" He yelled at his students, who were chattering loudly, he mentally cursed himself as he felt the child slightly jump. "You all will work in complete silence until I return from taking Miss Granger to the hospital wing," he slightly softened his tone before walking towards the hospital wing.

Minverva McGonagall had a headache; school had only begun two weeks prior yet the scrutinising gaze of a particular pompous, pink toad- oh, she meant ministry worker- brought an awful prescience and pressure on her shoulders, thus she had decided to take a stroll through the corridors to ensure Professor Umbridge's expectations of the castle.

"Good morning, Severus," she said instinctively, having seen the billowing black robes from the corner of her eye, a small bundle of robes followed him and for a few more steps Minerva thought nothing of it, that was until she realized Professor Flitwick should be teaching, as should Snape be! She retraced her steps until she was standing directly in front of the Potion's Master and looked down to see that it was indeed not Professor Flitwick, it was a child!

"Severus, is that a child with you?" she asked, barely able to keep the shrill of her voice from escalating.

"No, Minerva, I am going into the cosmetic side of potions and gave some anti-wrinkle potion to Filius. It worked wonders, don't you agree?" He answered in his usual sarcastic drawl as his face remained impassive.

"Don't get sharp with me, Severus Snape!" she scolded. McGonagall couldn't help but see her colleague as the student he once was, after all these years it still seemed out of place when he would speak to her in a casual manner. "Where did you get her?" she asked, before he could answer she crouched down so that she was at eye level with the little girl, who looked positively terrified. "And what is your name, little one?"

The child looked hesitant, and waited a few moments before answering. "My name is Hermione."

McGonagall froze. She slowly stood back up so she could look straight into Snape's pained eyes."Severus, are you telling me that somehow Hermione, my Hermione, has been regressed to a child?" she asked furiously, trying to remain calm as she did not wish to frighten the child.

"If you are to be angry, do blame Mr. Longbottom as he is responsible for making a royal mess of what should have been a simple potion," he suggested sharply. "I was merely attempting to resolve this by taking her to Poppy."

"In nothing but a robe that is far too big?!" McGonagall half shrieked, but seeing the little Hermione start to tremble, she wavered. "Hermione, come here, sweetheart, we're going to make you feel better," she said, taking the child into her arms.

It felt rather off to be holding such a small child, she had not done so in many years, however the impressionability of the little one brought out something that could only be described as maternal instinct.

"Am I sick, ma'am?" Hermione asked in a solemn voice, it was clear her level of maturity surely surpasses some of the fifth years' as a child.

"No, little one, not exactly, but it's time to visit a lovely nurse," McGonagall replied and she rushed towards the infirmary with Snape on her heel.

* * *

"In all my years, never have I heard of such a thing happening! The ingredients are completely different in regression potions!" Madam Pomphrey vented as she frantically went through her cupboards of medicine.

At this point, Dumbledore had been informed of the incident and arrived at the hospital wing. The four adults remained in the hospital wing with a rather helpless child, who had not been relaxed since she got there.

"Severus, surely you know of a potion to aid Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked in his relaxed, light tone as he sat next to the child on the hospital bed.

"I may know of one, but it takes months to make at least, and I will have to evaluate what Longbottom has put into his potion for this to happen. I cannot guarantee the results due to the potion only being used and tested on those who have taken the original regression potion, but I will see what I can do," Snape replied as McGonagall looked as if she were going to faint at his answer.

"But she has her O.W.L.s this year!" Minerva screeched.

"Minerva, I do believe she is years ahead of her peers, and I am certain you are aware of it too," Dumbledore responded easily before turning to the child who was looking up at him with wide eyes filled with wonder. "Hermione, dear, you wouldn't happen to know how old you are, would you?" he asked kindly.

"Four," Hermione replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"She must be confused. Hermione should be turning 16 in a few days. Wasn't the potion made to regress her by ten years? She should be one of the older students in fifth year," McGonagall pointed out.

"Ah," Dumbledore started, he never thought to share this, but Minerva was likely to be more than irked that she was kept in the dark, "Miss Granger was placed ahead of her year at her muggle primary school," he explained.

"How does that make her younger than those at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, annoyed at the lack of explanation.

"Miss Granger tended to be targeted by bullies at her muggle school, which caused copious amounts of accidental magic so the ministry saw fit to allow Miss Granger to start school earlier," Dumbledore replied, amused by Minerva's exasperation to being kept in the dark.

"Every child goes through accidental magic, what makes Miss Granger's situation different?" McGonagall asked, still not understanding what could have happened for her to start early.

"You see, a few days before her 10th birthday, Miss Granger was being taunted and bullied by her classmates. The whole school, including parents, were brought to the gymnasium for the start of the year announcements. During the announcements, Miss Granger's tormentors were teasing her which ignited, literally, her accidental magic and her hair turned into live flames, spouting out fire in every direction, burning the gymnasium. Luckily, the ministry arrived just in time. No one had serious injuries, but the ministry had to modify the occupants of room's memory, heal their wounds, and repair the school. I received an owl from the Minister himself requesting she start Hogwarts early to control her magic for safety precaution since her accidental magic was not just blowing up a lightbulb," Dumbledore said, amused at the astonished looks of the other three adults in the room while Hermione finally settled down and started to examine the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow at McGonagall in amusement, "wouldn't you recognize the year she was born in considering you did explain she was a witch and is one of your Gryffindors?" He asked her trying to get a rise out of her, but she waved him off.

"We do not keep files on their year of birth, we only keep the month and day so we know who to go to when the time comes. And to answer your second question, we know when the time comes when they appear on the parchment charmed to show the names of those we send letters to," McGonagall explained after she saw Severus' index finger go up and his mouth open to ask another question, but shut once she had answered it. McGonagall knew he wanted to pick at this topic of being unaware of Hermione's age for as long as possible.

"Did you ever think to tell me this, Albus? One of my cubs, who has had a history of being bullied, was a year younger! I could have kept an extra eye on her! What about on her first year? She was only ten!" the head of Gryffindor shrieked.

"You know as well as I do how mature Miss Granger is, she handles herself well now as a four-year-old and as a ten-year-old," Dumbledore was about to continue, but he felt someone tug at his sleeve.

He turned to face the small child with kindness written in the lines of his face.

"Excuse me, sir," Hermione started in her police, childlike tone, "are you Father Christmas?"

All the adults in the room shared looks of amusement at the little Hermione's innocence. Any responsible, mature man in his right mind would respond honestly and say that they were not Santa, that Santa lived in the North Pole. Unfortunately, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was neither of those things, well he wasn't today.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon spectacles, and gave a cry of utter elation, "how clever you are! Why, I am Father Christmas!"

He moved closer to the girl, who was looking up at him as if he held the answers to the universe, and clung to every word he said.

"Tell me Hermione, what do you want for Christmas?" He asked, smiling. He enjoyed watching his student's usually serious face break into thought.

"A cat please like Angelica's Fluffy or an orange one. Orange and pink are my favourite colours, if it's not too much trouble, and a letter explaining to mother and father that we must keep the cat under any circumstanshes," she stumbled on the long word, but remained oblivious, "or maybe… maybe a Magic cat that is invisible, but only I can see him," she suggested.

"You want Fluffy?!" Snape exclaimed, only listening to every other word she said.

"Of course I want Fluffy! She's the cutest cat ever!" she replied smiling up at him as he looked at her as his eyebrows furrowed, confused since Fluffy is a three headed dog. She would definitely not want him.

"Ahem, I do believe she is talking about the muggle cartoon show Rugrats, if I am not mistaken," Dumbledore replied.

Snape looked relieved, he didn't believe that anyone, excluding Hagrid, would want such a thing, especially a four year old girl. Snape's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's reply to Hermione's request of a cat, "I will do my very best to get you a cat as soon as I can, one which you can call your own as long as you remain off the naughty list!"

"And on the topic of mummies and daddies?" Snape prompted, and the Headmaster sighed.

"She cannot return to her home in this state. Her brain will begin to flicker and struggle against the sudden changes, she will begin to remember things that have happened to her. Her mind will stretch and constrict and Miss Granger will end up in a lot of pain. In result, it would not end well," Dumbledore replied as he looked away, examining the empty beds of the hospital wing.

"Would that not help her? She has known her parents all her life, wouldn't she be more comfortable there?" Minerva asked.

"No, she would not. We will discuss this later. She should be taken away from the castle before anything ensues," Dumbledore told them.

"Where will she go? Harry and Ronald depend too much on Hermione and will not make it without her," Minerva explained to him.

"There is only one place safe enough from the outside, one that is hidden by the means of a Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said intently, "Grimmauld Place."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided to name the story New Life because after Hermione turns into a four, almost five, year old her life changes completely. There will be things that would have never happened if she didn't turn into a child. I stopped before the first chapter actually ends because I want to change the flow of it a bit more. Please review! Hopefully I can edit this later on and fix errors I made. Another thanks to sunriseshades again for letting me adopt the story! I will be posting the next chapter by next Wednesday. I currently finished writing the second chapter and started on the third, I just need to edit it so stay tuned for that!

 **If you guys would like to see the progress (and snippets of new chapters), I will be posting them on my tumblr and twitter which are both vnynnmrnn. I'll be posting updates on new story ideas, snippets of new stories or chapters, when I finish writing and start editing, when I update and all that jazzzzzz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favourites, and follows! If you would like to be one of the first to know when it will be updated, I am more than happy to email you right after I post! Just PM me your email! If you would like to see regular updates on the story and where it is going, my tumblr and twitter username is the same as my username here: vnynnmrnn. This is another chapter by sunriseshades that I modified to fit in with my writing style (I guess) and story line. I'm hoping the more I write the better I'll become, so hopefully if you guys stick around long enough, you'll get to see me become a better writer lol. If you would like to read the original story by sunriseshades it's called Little Hermione. Also, I decided on instead of naming it Her New Life, I would name it "Little Changes" get it? because...shes...little... ok anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **A/N 2: and please excuse any errors and discrepancies in the story! Hopefully I get around to editing it thoroughly later on.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JKR so I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed into Hogwarts as soon as they could. They strode through the familiar corridors of their teenaged years until they arrived in front of the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quills," Molly said to the gargoyle in a rushed tone.

As it moved, they quickly dashed into his office, immediately spotted the charming, intelligent girl they had known for five years, but this wasn't the girl they knew. This was a little girl, barely 40 inches tall, who held the familiar attributes of Hermione Granger with her wild, busy, brown hair and whiskey coloured eyes. Hermione was staring with wide eyes at the grand case of books the old wizard kept before turning her attention to the Weasleys.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly gasped as her eyes laid upon Hermione.

Seeing her like this reminded her of the time when all of her children were at that stage of life and gave a mournful smile to her husband who was thinking the same thing. Hermione, however, was alarmed and stood as if she were ready to run away should she need to.

"Hello, Hermione. My name is Molly, you knew me when you were older, so you may not remember me quite yet," the plump red headed woman confessed, and Hermione slowly nodded.

Arthur had already begun to talk to Albus, asking why Hermione was still at Hogwarts and not with her parents. Little Hermione knew nothing of magic and the only familiar thing to her, at this moment, would be them. Albus explained to Arthur saying that it would make her vulnerable to attacks while Arthur look over at his wife who was playing with Hermione, then started talking about guardianship laws and contracts in both the wizard Ina and muggle world. Dumbledore hoped they wouldn't ask any more questions. He had already changed the explanation once, he just hoped that Severus and Minerva would not talk to the Weasley's about it and realize the holes in both his explanations. He regretted not thinking of this earlier on, but then again, Minerva would have thought of a solution if she perceived it would be.

Later on, Arthur and Albus finally finalized the contract which states that Hermione was not to leave 12 Grimmauld Place longer than her new temporary guardians, Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, see fit. Although Molly and Arthur were offended when they were not offered the role as a guardian for young Hermione, they understood why. Albus Dumbledore can make a play structure in a muggle park the safest place in the world, she could have gone home to her parents and have been hidden admirably that Voldemort himself would not be able to track her down.

Albus did it for the two lone Marauders. Sirius and Remus had each other and only each other. They needed her. What Molly didn't know was that Hermione, too, needed them. Hermione needed them for reasons only Albus, and Albus alone, knows.

"Where am I going, sir?" Hermione asked shyly, "can't I stay with Santa?"

Both Weasley's chuckled before Albus began to explain. "My dear girl, I have much work to do before Christmas! It's three months away so you're going to stay with two dear friends of mine. If you're super good, you may even get your Christmas present early."

"I'll be good! I promise you!" Hermione said eagerly as she looked up with innocent eyes to Father Christmas and smiled.

"Do ensure she spends time with both Remus and Sirius, won't you? I imagine they both need cheering up," Dumbledore confessed to them other as he guided them to the grand fireplace, residing on the left wall.

Molly nodded knowingly, holding the child so her weight rested against her hip, although doubted that she could fulfil such a demand. She was sure Remus would treat her as his own, but Sirius was a different story. He was wild. He was too busy being a rebel. She certainly did not wish for Hermione to be influenced by him, but Molly knew that if Sirius could change out of his rebellious ways, he could find joy in this rather than taking it on as a burden, as she assumed he would.

"Why are we standing in the fireplace?" Hermione asked them bewildered. She was always told to stay away from the fireplace, regardless if it's lit or not, by her parents, so she couldn't understand why she was standing in it.

"Well, Hermione, this is called the Floo Network. It's a way of transportation," Arthur explained enthusiastically, finally being able to explain things with a magical origin to Hermione, rather than her explain muggle things to him.

Hermione nodded looking puzzled. She didn't understand. How was one supposed to travel to another place while they were still inside a building, let alone a fireplace!

"It will all make sense in a bit, sweetheart. Don't worry it won't hurt at all," Molly assured her.

Molly grabbed a handful of green sand like powder as Hermione waved to Albus, or Father Christmas in her case, saying "bye, Father Christmas! I will be good, I promise you!"

"Goodbye, Hermione, I will keep an eye on the Nice List," Dumbledore said as he slowly waved goodbye to the group.

Hermione witnessed Father Christmas' figure being replaced by a large, green flame engulfing them. Hermione clung onto Mrs. Wealsley in fear, now she knew why her parents forbade her from being so close to the fireplace. Her parents made sure she wasn't eaten by flames! Why were these nice people allowing themselves to get eaten by the flames? Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes before closing them to prevent them from falling.

Once she was placed on the ground, she felt relieved to realize she didn't get burned by the green fire, but felt groggy and held onto Mrs. Weasley's hand for support.

Finally, she opened her eyes and witnessed blurry, dark colours and green furniture that blended into the off white walls which smelled of smoke. The door that presumably led to a hall was open, and was guided through the halls by Mrs. Weasley into the dim, narrow corridor. Somewhere in the distance a door slammed shut, making her jump. To Hermione's horror, two small curtains were pulled open, assuming, by an invisible hand, revealing a pale, beaky woman who started to screech at the top of her lungs in outrage.

"MUDBLOOD! FILTH IN MY HOME! DIRTY MUDBLOOD STEPPED FOOT INTO THE HOME OF MY FATHERS! DISGUSTING!"

Hermione was terrified.

 _Is this place haunted?_ Hermione thought as she tears threatened to slip her out of her eyes.

Hermione covered her ears and closed her eyes, allowing tears to escape her eyes. She didn't like ghosts. She couldn't believe they brought her to a place filled with ghosts!

As tears escaped her shut eyes, she felt herself being lifted by strong arms as the arms cradled her and rested her face into the unknown person's shirt. The mysterious person's hand rested behind her head and stroked her hair soothingly as they made their way out of the hall while the sound of the talking ghost portrait started to.

"Shhh, Hermione, it's okay. Just pretend you can't hear what my mother says, won't you?" he asked since heer shrieking could still be heard in the distance. "I have her!" the man shouted in the direction to the now closed door, as the man held her tightly. Once again, she was confused.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione whispered into the unknown man's shirt, barely audible.

"You've stayed here twice already. I knew you when you were older," he explained.

"Oh," she said dissatisfied. She has been getting that answer a lot lately.

"I'm Sirius," he introduced himself, seeing the opportune moment for his, in his opinion, hilarious pun.

"Okay, I believe you," Hermione said as she lifted her head from his shirt and looked him in eyes.

"No, I'm Sirius," he said with a smile, hoping to elongate the joke, clearly only he, out of the two, understood.

"I said I believe you," Hermione replied, annoyed at having to repeat herself.

"I know you believe me, but I'm Sirius," he said looking into her narrowed eyes with an annoying grin plastered on his face that Hermione started to dislike. He may have saved her from that ghost portrait, but he was not very bright for an adult. Of course, she knew not adults could be as bright as her parents.

"He means his name is Sirius," Hermione heard a baritone voice say from behind her before the voice sighed in irritation.

She tried to turn her head around to look at the owner of the voice, but since she was still trapped in Sirius' arms she could not see the man so Sirius put Hermione down and adjusted her to face the man standing in the doorway while holding onto her hand.

"Why is your name Sirius?" she asked Sirius confused as she turned her head towards him and tilted it upwards to look at his face.

It was not a common name among wizards. It was definitely not a common name among muggles.

"Well my name is serious since-" Sirius tried to answer her, still using his name as a pun, before the new mysterious man cut him off and said, "around here, they give very odd names for very odd people."

"That's silly," Hermione responded, giggling into her hand that was being held onto by Sirius.

"You can just call me Padfoot while you can call that old geezer over there one of the three choices: Remus, old geezer, or Moony, although I do think he prefers the second one," Sirius said to Hermione, with his annoying grin still plastered onto his face, as he led her to where Remus was standing.

"Moony is just fine," Remus said to Hermione as he moved towards the side of the doorway to allow the two room to enter the room.

"Padfoot and Moony are still silly," Hermione giggled as she walked into the room, not noticing how Remus glared at Sirius with Sirius still having the annoying grin painted on his face that Remus hated with a passion.

"Where's Molly?" she tilted her head and asked as she entered the long room which held a long, wooden table which took up most of the space had plenty of wooden chairs at each long side, with one wooden chair occupied by the man she knew as Mr. Weasley, and one chair at each end of the table.

The room was bright, the contrast of this room compared to the others was prominent. This room felt more comforting than the rest of the place. She hoped there wasn't another ghost portrait here.

"She's going to get that mean lady to be quiet," Sirius replied.

"Your mum?" she asked as he nodded in response.

"Why is she a ghost painting?" Hermione whispered, as she looked left and right to ensure there were no ghosts who would be able to hear her and take offence to what she said.

"Well, she was very mean to everyone so the Universe decided that her ghost days should be lived out through the painting until she repents," Sirius said casually before pushing Hermione in front of him.

"Introducing _very_ young, very smart, and very cute Hermione Granger!" Sirius exclaimed to the only occupant in the room.

Arthur looked at Hermione and applauded enthusiastically for her entrance. Hermione hid behind Remus' leg who was behind them, embarrassed by Sirius' introduction to a man she was already introduced to and held onto his right hand with both of her small hands and leaned her head against it.

"Sirius, don't scare her like that," Molly scolded as she entered the room.

"Hermione, sweetheart, would you like to go upstairs?" Remus looked beneath him and asked, trying to bring her away from the inevitable bickering between Molly and Sirius. Once she nodded into his hand, he lifted her up and made his way to the stairs.

Hermione was finally able to actually look at Remus. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes with a dark scar running along his face that she wasn't able to see in the dark. She liked the scar. She thought it suited him, it made him look stated and overall pleasant.

"Hermione, you must keep quiet or else you will wake the portrait," he whispered, interrupting her study of his face, but she didn't mind since the last thing she wanted was to hear that horrid lady's screams again.

Remus led Hermione to the music room which held a sofa, bookshelf, a rusting piano, and many other string and woodwind instruments which sat to the side collecting dust. Remus released Hermione's hand to allow her to explore the room a bit more, which Remus took as the opportunity to close the door and sit on the sofa.

Hermione made her way to the bookshelf and the instruments, intrigued by it, which resided beside the shelf as if they were just thrown there. She reached out to touch the piano, but retreated once she heard Remus' voice and turned to face him.

"Hermione, has anyone explained what happened?"

"Yes. Father Christmas explained it," she responded and turned back around to touch the piano again.

"Do you have any questions?" Remus asked, trying to draw her attention away from the piano and towards him, "a few hours ago you were fifteen years old at a secondary school, but a potion went wrong and turned you into a four year old," he explained slowly.

"Oh," she replied, uninterested, as she reached to sit on the cushioned piano bench and after a few seconds of struggling, she succeeded.

Remus was sure Hermione would have questions. She was raised as a muggle, surely she wouldn't understand what a potion is, or even understand that she was fifteen years old.

Hermione started to press each octave of the C key throughout the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" Remus asked. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"I only know a bit of some instrumaments," Hermione responded, stumbling on the last word.

"Would you like to play something for me?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded again and turned back to face the piano. He was hoping once he got the piano out of the way he would be able to answer Hermione's questions should would inevitably ask.

She reached over to the piano with her short arms and struggled to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. When she finished, Remus applauded, hoping she was finished. She wasn't nearly done yet. Hermione jumped down from the stool and pushed it closer to the piano and climbed back on, stretched her fingers, tiled her head from left to right to crack it, wiggled her tiny frame around, and adjusted her posture.

It hit Remus like a beater to a bludger. The tiny Hermione focused her eyes on the piano and played a snippet from Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini. This was not normal. Her tiny hands were moving faster than the laws of physics would allow. She was struggling with Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how is she able to play this perfectly? If she were to mess up along the way, it would have been more believable, maybe if she paid no mind to the dynamics and staccatos, it would be believable. If she was fifteen years old, then maybe it he would been convinced, but even for a teenager, this was impressive.

Remus ran downstairs once she was done and called the occupants of the kitchen up to the music room.

"I can also play it on the violin, harp, and flute," she stated proudly to her new audience as she jumped off of the stool and walked over to the pile of instruments on the ground, picked up the violin, tuned it by ear, and repeated the performance.

Their jaws dropped to the floor simultaneously.

"Well it seems that Hermione still possesses the skills fifteen year old Hermione has," Arthur examined.

"How did we not know how talented our Hermione is?" Molly exclaimed, shocked at the hidden talent she knew nothing about.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked Arthur.

"I mean, if she was able to turn a cup into a mouse as a fifteen year old, give her a wand, the incantation, and what it should accomplish, she will be able to do it on the first try as a regressed four year old," he explained as he walked towards Hermione and gave her a kiss on the head for her excellent performance.

"Would you like to hear it on the flute?" Hermione suggested, excited to be showcasing her talent to someone other than her parents.

"Maybe after dinner, sweetheart, you haven't eaten at all today," Molly explained, still shocked, as she walked towards Hermione, gently took the violin out of her grasp, and led her to the stairs.

"Just make sure Hermione stays out of reach of a wand. She might unconsciously remember things," Arthur told the men before making his way to the kitchen downstairs.

"Wow," Sirius said, baffled at all the talent inside one tiny body.

"Wow indeed," Remus repeated.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not really sure of how a five year old acts other than what this parenting article states lol I should do some more research. I know it seems like the music talent is something I just wanted her to have, but it's something that'll have significance later on. A lot of this chapter was my own, but a lot of parts are still sunriseshades. And again, if you would like to compare, her story is Little Hermione. I'll make sure to mention when I completely write a chapter on my own without any influence of the original story. Also, I was thinking about how a four (almost five) year old child would react to using the Floo Network for the first time without being exposed to magic at all so I think it's safe to assume Hermione thought she was going to burn to death and cried. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews and follows! Okay so since Hermione still possesses her abilities, I'm assuming that she still talks (somewhat) the same as 14/15 year old Hermione (that or I really don't know how a 5 year old would talk). She'll still act like a child and mostly talk like one, but when triggered she'll probably act and talk like the 14/15 year old she was. Anyway, please excuse any awkward sentences and mistakes. I try to edit, but obviously I'm not that good hahaha. Hopefully I'll edit it again later on with a clear mind after having some time away from this particular chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Molly entered the kitchen as Hermione looked onto the scene before her from the entrance to the kitchen. The three men approached the kitchen door where Hermione stood and Arthur walked around Hermione carefully and inside the kitchen to help Molly. Once Hermione noticed that Sirius and Remus were present, she turned around and walked a few short steps towards them and looked up.

"Padfoot, Moony," Hermione began nervously, clutching the sleeve of her shirt. Sirius found her state amusing and looked at her with his eyebrows up, acknowledging the start of her sentence.

Remus looked at her confused. He found it odd that she was not scared of his appearance, but rather nervous of something else.

 _She was able to look at your face up close when you were holding her before,_ he thought to himself. Little did he know, the only thing that mattered to her was that his hair was nice, his eyes were nice, that big scar he has is nice. Overall, to Hermione, he was nice.

Hermione looked back to the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Are there ghosts there?" Hermione asked in a serious manner as her eyes widened at the thought of ghosts which were constantly portrayed as evil, vengeful spirits in muggle stories.

Now she was scared and went towards Remus to hold his left hand in fear. When Sirius heard this, he barked out a laughter and Remus reached out to Hermione with his free hand and stroked Hermione's unmanageable hair as he tried to hush Sirius.

"No, Hermione, there are no ghosts," Remus assured Hermione.

"Are you sure?" whispered Hermione as she turned her head towards the kitchen and released Remus' hand to point at where used knives were being washed in the air by a household charm.

"No ghosts, not here. It's magic," he revealed, looming up as Sirius sat down.

"It's magic?" Hermione asked excitedly, all fear of ghosts vanishing.

There was something about the wonder in this Hermione that made Remus want to set everything aside and tell her stories of all the wonders of magic, all the beauty behind it, but it also made him want to protect her from it all. To protect her from all the evil in their world.

Remus was too caught up in his thoughts before he realized he didn't reply to Hermione as she was still looking up at him with Sirius still at his side. Molly came forward. She redirected Hermione's attention to her and took Hermione's hand to lead her to the table where a serving small of food was already set out. Hermione thanked Molly and waited until Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table with their plates in front of them.

"Right," said Molly briskly, hanging up her apron. "We'll be off now. Boys, if you need anything at all, just send an owl or Floo over. Hermione, dear, if you need me just tell Sirius or Remus," she added warmly.

Molly planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead and bade them all a goodnight while walking over to the fireplace and waited for Arthur as he walked towards Hermione and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"So, Hermione," started Remus, "do you remember your parents?"

"Yes," she said, confused they would ask her that considering they were the ones who her parents asked to take care of her.

There was a long pause as both Remus and Sirius waited for Hermione to ask where they were, but she just kept looking at both of them and turned her attention back to her food and the fireplace where Molly and Arthur were getting ready to leave. After a few more moments, Sirius broke the silence.

"Aren't you wondering where they are?"

"No, they are at a conference again," stated Hermione after directing her attention away from where Molly and Arthur were, still amazed by the concept of magic as she finished her food, "in Paris, I saw them before leave before I saw Father Christmas" she added.

"Okay," replied Remus, "and when are they coming back?"

"I forgot. They usually leave for a week, but when they stay in Paris they stay for 3 weeks. Didn't they tell you?" Hermione asked, thinking that it's important for babysitters to know this information.

"Of course they did. We were just making sure you knew. So, Hermione, what do you like to do?" Sirius questioned, noticing Hermione standing up to reach the sink for her plate.

Sirius was grateful for the timing. It gave them one less thing to worry about.

Remus walked over to Hermione and lifted her up so she could reach the sink. He looked over at Sirius as he set her back down on the ground, knowing that whatever Hermione answered, he was going to savour every bit of information for the sole reason of using it to taunt 15 year old Hermione when she came back.

"I like reading and colouring and I like riding my bike but mummy never lets me go because I someone has to be there and I like to spell words and I like the park because I like reading there and," she kept prattling on for a while explaining how she learned to ride a bike by herself, then explaining how to do so, becoming more animated as she explained it in excruciating detail.

15 year old Hermione had the tendency to stop speaking in the middle of a sentence and apologize as if she had wasted their time talking about a subject in detail. After a conversation with Ron and through his observation when he was their DADA professor, he learned that that her low self-esteem was the work of Snape, who had this determination to lower the girl's confidence, and their classmates, who tended to hold disdain for Hermione's 'know-it-all attitude' and mock her when she wasn't around.

Remus' head turned to examine the area and caught a glimpse of a yellow, square muggle paper, he believed that it was called a sticky note and was probably something that Arthur was fascinated by, which was stuck on the fridge. The words that the note held said, _Bed before 9! Pajamas in new room,_ with the word 'before' underlined.

Remus looked onto the conversation between Hermione and Sirius, it was evident Sirius was enjoying their conversation while most people would become irritated. He was sitting on the chair across from Hermione with his elbows on his knees and his head laid atop his hands while Hermione was standing on the chair talking enthusiastically about the new book she was gifted as an early birthday present from her parents, considering that her birthday was in 5 days and her parents would still be away. Remus didn't want to interrupt them, but the grandfather clock read 9:15 and was determined to give this parenting thing a shot.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for you to get to bed," he interrupted their conversation while he heard Sirius groan in disappointment.

"Moony, can't we let her stay up a little longer? It's her birthday soon, a fifth birthday is an important one, you know, we have to start planning the party we don't have much time left," Sirius tried to convince him.

"How about we get Hermione ready for bed first, then she can stay up for a few more minutes," Remus negotiated as he picked up Hermione, who looked excited at the mention of a party, from the chair and into his arms.

The trio walked upstairs to Hermione's room which the only, coincidentally her room was in the middle with Remus' room to her left, Sirius' room to her right, and the loo straight ahead.

Once they reached the room, Remus set her down and Sirius explained everything to Hermione from what to do if she needed them at night to where the washroom was while Remus was checking the corners of the wall for any mold that may have grown, since this room has been vacant ever since the summer. Sitting underneath the window were two large cardboard boxes which Remus assumed was Ginny's old clothes.

"Come and pick what you want to wear," he said as Hermione's tiny figure made her way to the boxes.

After a few moments of going through the abundance of clothes, Hermione chose a matching pink pajama set and took a few hair ties that were set to the side with her as she rushed to the washroom to change. When Hermione came back, she looked younger than she was. It was adorable to both him and Sirius.

"This is the most fun I've had when my parents are away. Can you braid my hair? I can't remember how," she asked while looking up at both Remus and Sirius.

Sirius smiled down at her and sat on the bed which rested on the right side of the room. Hermione followed and sat at his feet. Once she was settled, he summoned a hair brush and an unidentifiable spray and proceeded to attempt to tame her unmanageable hair. Remus looked at the two with his eyebrows up in question. Sirius stopped what he was doing, looked at Remus, and shrugged, not wanting to explain his thorough hair care knowledge.

"So, Hermione, what would you like to do for your birthday? Do you want us to throw you a party?" Sirius asked Hermione as his set the brush aside to start braiding her hair.

"Yes, please, if it's no trouble, I don't remember the last time I had one," responded Hermione, looking at Remus' surprised face. "Mummy and daddy have work, but they say sorry and they buy me a big book!" she added as she sat up on her knees and emphasized her point by showing how big the book was with her hands, but struggled since Sirius' hands were gripped hard on her hair, trying to tame it, so she sat back down normally.

"Then we'll have one!" Sirius said enthusiastically as Hermione squealed in excitement.

"Can we have princesses?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we can have princesses. What type of party would it be without them? Anything else? You can have anything you want. You only turn 5 once after all," Sirius said as he finished tying the braid and turned Hermione around to look at her.

"Pinocchio and Alice in Wonderland are my favourite films and books, but I like Snow White and Cinderella the most," Hermione shyly stated, looking down to her hands, away from Sirius' face, not wanting to ask too much from them.

"Then we'll get them for the party too, but first you must get to bed. We will plan it all later, let us know if you would like anything else," Remus insisted.

Sirius stood up from the bed and walked over to the boxes placed under the window. He then preceded to shuffle through it. Once he found what he was looking for, he straightened himself and walked back towards Hermione with three children's books in hand.

"Would you like me to read you a book?" Sirius asked Hermione as Remus went further into the room where they were both located and brought one chair towards them as Sirius first sat on the bed and carried Hermione from the floor to the bed and gently laid her down beside him.

"Um, could I read them to you instead? I want to practice my reading a bit more," Hermione asked while adjusting the blanket so Sirius wouldn't become cold from his arms pressing against the walls.

Sirius chuckled and agreed, handing Hermione the only three muggle story books that were in the box, assuming her child self didn't know anything about the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

After a few seconds of looking between the options given to her, Hermione finally chose Alice in Wonderland and set the other two books to the side.

"Do you want to share my blanket, Moony? When reading a good book, you must be comfortable and this one is my favourite so I know it's good!" Hermione informed Remus after he adjusted his chair and sat on it.

As Remus was about to respond to Hermione, Sirius brought out his wand and transfigured Hermione's twin sized bed, which barely fit both him and Hermione, into a king sized bed.

Once she started reading the story, they noticed that every few sentences she read Hermione would explain what was going on and her thoughts on it, adding a few comments on how she loved the dress Alice was wearing or how she loves cats like the Cheshire cat even though he gets Alice into trouble.

"I don't like trouble," Hermione explained to them as she paused from the book again once they reached the part of Alice joining the Queen of Hearts in a game of croquet.

Hermione kept going on about how a classmate of hers would get into trouble with their teacher constantly and how the teacher would put their lesson to a halt because of that certain classmate. She didn't like that. After her long rant she looked at both Sirius and Remus and saw them trying to hide their laughter. She was unsure of why they thought that was funny.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sirius said as he tried hard to fight his laughter but lost, "just wait until you're older. I'm sure you'll get into your fair share of trouble," Sirius added which caused Remus to snort in amusement.

Annoyed by their laughter she assumed was directed at her, Hermione set the book down on her lap and crossed her arms in retaliation and angrily said, "no I will not. I will not get into trouble when I'm older," punctuating every syllable.

Once they settled down, Hermione started reading the page where they left off. By the time she was near the end of the book she laid the book on her lap and started to doze off. Before falling asleep she found that her carers were already fast asleep. She nestled into Remus' side and fell asleep with the book still openon her lap.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed it, but don't worry the actual story with come soon. Unless you prefer having more fluff before progressing? Lemme know!**


End file.
